When vehicular traffic routes are temporarily blocked due to construction or other obstacles requiring traffic to be redirected it is common place for a flag person to position himself adjacent the roadway well in advance of the obstacle to appropriately direct traffic by either indicating to passing vehicles to slow down or temporarily stop until the roadway is cleared. In many instances this requires the flag person to remain attentive for long periods of time outdoors possibly in the cold or subject to the elements, for example, heat, dust, wind, rain or snow. Fatigue also poses a threat due to potential accidents with oncoming traffic should the flag person lose his focus momentarily.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,257,020 to Morse, U.S. Pat. No. 4,992,788 to Arndt and U.S. Pat. No. 4,543,905 to McKenney disclose automated traffic signalling devices which remove a flag person from danger, but such automated systems cannot effectively replace the responsiveness to varying demands of traffic and road conditions that a human operator possesses and accordingly such systems are not suitable for replacement of a flag person at construction sites and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,777,751 to Pasquale and U.S. Pat. No. 6,374,524 to Capps disclose further examples of a portable traffic signalling device in which all of the equipment used by a flag person including signs, flags, lights or radio communications can be carried on a single cart including a platform for the operator. The flag person however remains fully exposed to the elements and therefore is offered no protection whatsoever.